


Never let me go

by CharminglyyEvil



Category: The 100
Genre: 3x09, 3x10, 3x13, F/M, Kabby, Predictions, kiss, needed to deal with the pain, regaining her memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharminglyyEvil/pseuds/CharminglyyEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby met his eyes, her heart choking in her throat. “Marcus?”<br/>His heart skipped a precious beat, his ears barely daring to believe it. “Abby?”<br/>Abby’s lips broke into a smile and she reached for his cheek with a trembling hand. “Marcus…I remember”. <br/>Then the pain ripped through her skull, releasing a wave of screams. </p>
<p>After 3x10. Marcus and the others plan a rescue mission to get Abby back, not knowing just how far away she's slipped. Marcus does all he can to get her to remember him again, because he would never give up on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never let me go

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance for oocness or grammar errors. wrote most of this at a bar over a few birthday cocktails (21 years old guys!) whilst waiting for the buffet resteraunt to open. Amazing dinner with family and cake for my birthday and somehow managed to write this! I wanted to proof read more but way too tired and this birthday girl has work tomorrow, so il publish it now. I needed to deal with the pain from 3x10. I'm not okay. I'm skeptical as to if Abby will forget Marcus or not, unless she associated him with pain. I tried to explore this in my fic because i know there's a lot of debate going on about this. Personally, I feel that Abby won't forget Marcus, Clarke and Jake yes. But forgetting them can still bring complexities into her relationship with marcus and general kabby. But maybe Marcus's love can reunite her out of the darkness and bring back the memories? Who knows! We can only hope! Now let's hope for a 3x13 reunion people! I have hope. Kabby will be okay. We're going to be okay. 
> 
> Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought!

**Never let me go**

Abby Griffin looked up and saw a shadow.

She may have well been staring through frosty windows on a winter’s morning. She may as well have been staring at a fuzzy face in the dark.

The man before her was unrecognisable.

“Abby? Do you remember me?”

Abby tensed. _That voice…_ She stopped fighting, her raw, shackled hands falling to her lap. Her features pinched into a frown. _That gentle, hesitant voice…_

How was it possible that she could hear that voice during the blizzard storming through her mind? She was caught in a hurricane of memories, with fragmented flurries of memories and pieces of fluff that she knew held some sort of meaning to her swirled around her, too quick for her to catch, or melting through her fingers if she managed to reach for one. Too hard for her to catch and piece together to find out where the voice was coming from.

_So much easier to close her eyes and slip away from the pain…_

There were times when Abby Griffin thought like she was almost herself, like she was resisting the biomechanical monster that was trying to consume her mind. _That she was regaining control of who she was._

And other times it got too hard. There were too many uphill battles that she had to do alone. And Abby would slip back under its power, like one slips in and out of consciousness, and she would lose all control.

“Why is she tied up?”

Marcus shifted his worried gaze from Abby and back to Bellamy, who was standing next to her nearby with the keys, a little breathless. His features tightened when he looked at Abby.

“She tried to call Jaha and the others and bring them here when I found her. She tried to attack me when I blocked the door. Kane, that chip…Abby’s not herself. I didn’t think it had been in her long enough but I’m afraid she’s lost all control like everyone else”.

Fear clawed his way up in Marcus’s chest, piling in his throat. _No._ It couldn’t be true…He swallowed it back as he took Abby in. Her hair was a messy and falling out of her curls, and her cheeks were still flushed from her previous struggle with Bellamy. And there was something else…something clouding her eyes, making her seem like a completely different person.

“Abby,” Marcus whispered, as if he could bring her back to him.

Bellamy reached out to Marcus’s arm. “We have to go Marcus. I know we planned on rescuing her, but we had no idea she had slipped this far. If we bring her with us she’ll get us caught”.

But Marcus was barely paying attention. His eyes had drifted back to the raw marks around her shackled wrists. _Tied up and publically slashed. Tied up and tortured in Mt Whether. How many more marks would brand her wrists?_

“Marcus!”

Marcus had taken the key from Bellamy’s hand and was running over to Abby. He could only imagine the terror Abby would feel being restrained with metal shackles again. _That is if Abby was still here…_

Abby had seen the stranger come to her. She had prepared to escape. To push the man back. _To fight him if she had too._ Yet she didn’t.

_Gentle._ That was how she would describe the stranger. His hands were gentle as they went to free her from her shackles, brushing over her hands and carefully bringing her wrists up to his eyes to examine the raw marks. Abby tensed. _He was too gentle._

Her frowned deepened. The sensation, his soft touch with a callous hand, was all too familiar. She suddenly felt a strange sensation tightening her chest. _Longing._ Longing to grab the puffs of information that whirled around her in the snow storm, and try to piece together them together to figure out who this man was.

Bellamy pulled Marcus back by the shoulder, anxiety gripping his eyes. “Marcus, we need to leave now. Harper can only buy us so much time”.

Marcus shook his head, worry creasing his eyes as he stared at Abby. “I’m not leaving her here”.

“Marcus,” Bellamy reached for his shoulder. “I know you want to help her, but if we don’t leave soon we’ll all lose our minds to that computer program too. _We need to go-“_

“Bellamy, we can’t leave her like this!” Marcus yelled, desperation clinging onto his voice. He turned back to Abby. “I won’t leave her,” he whispered. He suddenly reached for Abby’s hands, staring at her longingly, as if his eyes were willing her to remember. “Abby please…please remember…”

Abby suddenly turned her head to the door, registering Allie’s requests.

_“This is your chance now. Run and fetch the others. Bring them back here”._

But Abby didn’t move. The same, aching sensation was pulling on her heart strings, cementing her to the floor. She stared at the stranger, searching past the shadows clouding her eyes to who this man was.

Abby saw warm, brown eyes, like the colour of melted chocolate. They were soft and affectionate, and when she stared at them, she felt the ache in her heart ease. She saw walnut coloured curls and suddenly felt the urge to run her fingers through his hair. She could almost feel how soft they would be under her fingertips. _Had she felt this man’s hair before?_

“Abby”.

The stranger took her hands again, and Abby felt her breath stop short, rattling in her chest. He was stepping towards her, his eyes desperately trying to search past the clouds in her eyes to find her _._ Marcus reached for her cheek. Abby flinched when she felt his cool hands touch her cheek. _Somehow that felt familiar too._ She lifted her eyes back up to his tender gaze, and slowly eased into his touch.

“Please Abby,” Marcus whispered, tilting his forehead down so it was inches away from hers. “Please come back to me. _Please remember me._ I can’t lose you”.

Bellamy ran to the door and pressed his ear against it, anxiety building in his chest. “Marcus, I think people are coming. _We need to go now”._

But Marcus just shook his head. _He couldn’t lose her again._

Bellamy let out an exasperated sigh. “I’ll go and keep a look out, but we need to hurry”.

Marcus didn’t register Bellamy leaving. He stared desperately at the woman he loved, half torn between trying to shake her out of it and hugging her tightly until she remembered him.

Abby Griffin was the only one who didn’t see him as a monster. She had always seen past his aloof and cold composure to the softer man inside. And over their time on earth, she had broken through his walls, chipping her way past his stony exterior and to his heart.

Abby had given him the most precious gift of all. _Forgiveness. A second chance. Love._

She had given him someone to live for.

And now, Marcus was losing her before his eyes. _He was losing everything he had left in this world._

So he did all he could do to try and bring her back.

Marcus closed the space between them and captured her lips in his. The kiss was clumsy and desperate, his hands cupping her face to hold her still in front of him, and his lips moving against her frozen lips, trying to remind her of who she was as if he could pour his feelings from his lips and into hers.    

The blizzard stopped. The snow no longer whipped against her skin or slipped through her fingers, but fell in soft fluff around her, settling on her skin. Abby closed her eyes and parted her lips, drinking into the kiss.

The sensations were familiar, and Abby felt herself grasping at each and every one of the snowflakes around her and drawing them closer to her. _She absorbed it all._

_She remembered the way his kiss had sucked all the breath from her lungs, sending her heart fluttering like butterflies caught in a hurricane. She remembered the shiver that licked her spine, and the tingles that followed crackling up her skin under his feathery light touch. She remembered his hands on her cheeks, her hands, her arms…his lips burning against hers…she remembered how every inch of her his skin touched caught on fire._

_Abby Griffin remembered him._

Then she remembered the pain.

_Abby remembered her heart squeezing in her chest and choking in her throat as she watched Marcus walk back to his death._

_Abby remembered crying out as fire lashed her back. Then she remembered meeting Kane’s eyes as he murmured “again”._

_Abby remembered watching Jake step into the airlock chamber. She remembered the tears blurring her vision and her heart shattering as the guard pressed the button. She remembered watching the light drain from her husband’s eyes as he took his last breath._

_Then, Abby Griffin remembered glaring at Kane’s dark, marble eyes from across the Council room as he voted to kill her husband._

_Abby remembered watching the guards tear Clarke away from her arms. Abby remembered her knees buckling over as she tried to tell Clarke to stay strong. She remembered Clarke’s cries echoing in her mind as she was dragged away to solitary._

_Then she remembered the man who had sent her there…_

_Heartless._

_Murderer._

_Monster._

Abby broke from their embrace, the memories splitting in her head. She collapsed from the weight of it all into Marcus’s ready arms.

“Abby,” Marcus held her, reaching for her face. “Abby, are you okay?”

Abby lifted her eyes and met his worried gaze.

Then the rest of the memories flooded back.

_Salvation comes at a price._

_We’re going to be okay._

_We’re in this together._

_Let’s call it hope._

_I won’t let this happen to you._

_I can’t do this again._

_May we meet again…_

_We will…_

Abby gasped.

“Abby, are you okay?”

Abby met his eyes, her heart choking in her throat. “Marcus?”

His heart skipped a precious beat, his ears barely daring to believe it. “Abby?”

Abby’s lips broke into a smile and she reached for his cheek with a trembling hand. “Marcus…I remember”.

Then the pain ripped through her skull, releasing a wave of screams.

“Abby!”

Abby fell into Marcus’s arms, flailing and shaking with sweat and tears. _Pain. Merciless, blinding pain._ It drilled into her brain and stabbed behind her eyes. Abby was sure that she would pass out from agony.

_The Mountain Men drilling into her flesh, her muscle, her bone, hot pain erupting in her brain and throughout her body, like a thousand hot knives stabbing her skin._

_FLASH._

_Waking up to the news that Clarke had left, knifing pain into her chest and twisting in her heart._

_FLASH._

_Bound to a chair and watching the crimson river flow from Raven’s arms; sobs tightening her throat and heart shattering when Raven collapsed before her eyes._

_So much pain…_

Marcus was gathering Abby in his arms, wrapping his arms around her trembling body. “Abby…Abby. I’m right here”.

“Make it stop,” she sobbed into his chest, another scream ripping from her throat. “ _Make it stop!”_

Marcus swallowed, distress choking his throat and clenching in his chest. He croaked, “I’m right here Abby, I’m right here”. He reached for her face and brought her closer to him, desperately trying to meet her eyes. “Open your eyes Abby, look at me _”._

Abby sobbed and forced herself to look into his eyes. She saw tears in them too. “She won’t stop the memories until I submit” Abby whispered. She cried again as the voice blasted in her head.

_“I can make it stop Abby. I can take you to the City of Light. All you have to do is submit”._

“NO!” Abby screamed.

But Allie was relentless.

“Abby, you can fight this. I know you can. Just stay with me”. Marcus’s voice faltered, cracking in his throat. His searched her eyes desperately, _longingly,_ his forehead almost touching hers. “Please Abby, I can’t lose you”.

So Abby stared into his gaze, as if she could drown in his soft eyes to escape the pain.

_His eyes were the first thing she saw once the pain stopped and the Mountain Men died. His eyes, watching over her, broken and drained. But she saw a glimmer of light in his eyes when he saw her move. They were relieved. She’s alive…_

_Those brown eyes never left her. Not when he was helping her out of her metal restrains and scooping her up into his arms. Not when he followed her back to Medical, their hands laced together. Not when he sat next to her side as she slept in the cot, hooked up to wires and cords flowing morphine into her body._

_She had always sought comfort in those eyes._

_When Abby had found out that Clarke had left, Marcus was the first person she had looked for, finding reassurance in his tender eyes. When Abby was overwhelmed with stress, feeling like she was balancing on tectonic plates, like she was keeping together by a single thread that would soon snap, it was always Marcus who brought her back to the ground with soothing words of reason and comfort. Then she would see the sincerity shining in his eyes and knew that everything would be okay._

_When Abby had parted her lips to take the microchip, it was Marcus’s eyes she had thought of. The overwhelming realisation that she may very well forget his eyes, eyes of a man who had once brought her so much pain and grief; but now brought her hope. He was her hope._ _Hope for a brighter future for their people, and her hope for having a second chance at love again._

_And when Abby Griffin had taken that pill, she had mustered all the hope she had left in her. Hope that when she looked into those eyes that meant more to her than Marcus could ever understand, she would remember._

_Hope that Marcus Kane would save her._

“Abby?”

Abby lifted her head. Her tears had ceased. She closed her eyes, taking a steady breath.

“It’s stopped,” she whispered, barely believing it.

Marcus’s lips broke into a smile, a built up sob shattering in his chest. “Good,” Marcus breathed out a sigh of relief, his arms wrapping around her frame. “For a moment there I thought I was going to lose you”.

Abby returned his embrace, letting her head fall onto his shoulder. “So did I”. She briefly glanced at Marcus’s eyes, a smile softening her lips as she slowly understood.

The pain hadn’t ceased _._ It had simply subsided with the warmer memories that had returned.

Marcus had always been there for her. During every painful moment, he was always there to comfort her and reassure her that tomorrow would be a brighter day. Every painful memory she had were intertwined with better ones, ones that promised her that the pain would make her stronger. The memories of Marcus had strengthened her, allowing her to deal with the pain.

Abby closed her eyes, relishing in the silence and comfort of Marcus’s arms. Allie’s voice had died.

“Marcus, we need to go now!”

Marcus lifted his head up to Bellamy, who had run in, the worry in his eyes easing when he saw Abby embracing Marcus.

“Abby…you’re-“

“Yes, I’m back,” Abby said, releasing Marcus from their embrace. “But the chip is still inside of me, which means that Allie can still be listening and watching us. So we need to get this out now”. Abby saw dread cross their features and quickly said, “She’s not in the room with me now, so I’m sure she’s not listening. But we don’t have much time”.

Marcus nodded. “So how do we get it out?”

Abby’s features tightened and she swallowed thickly. “We’ll have to cut it out”. She didn’t miss the apprehension that crossed Marcus’s eyes. “We can’t go to Medical, Jackson and his people will be guarding it. But I have some tools in my room”.

Bellamy and Marcus nodded, following Abby out.

…

It wasn’t an easy process, but unskilled hands performing surgery on an un-sedated patient never is. Yet Doctor Abby Griffin, through gritted teeth, sharp cries and a knuckle whitening grip on Marcus’s hand, had managed to successfully guide Bellamy through the process of removing the chip from her neck and stitching up the wound.

The wound still throbbed in her neck, but Abby still found pleasure when she stomped on the chip.

“We don’t have much time,” Abby said, hurrying around her room and packing medical supplies into a bag. “Allie will know I’m free by now, but she won’t be able to track us”.

Marcus nodded. “Good. Bellamy, has Harper contacted you about a way out of here?”

Bellamy nodded. “It won’t be easy, but it’s possible”.

Fortunately, the trio managed to escape, meeting Harper just outside Arkadia.

Abby couldn’t stop the smile playing on her lips as she made her way back towards their camp, her arms linked in his and head resting on his shoulder, as Marcus continued to occasionally stop and assess her, no matter how many times she told him that she was fine.

It wasn’t long before they found their way back to camp, where a few tents were set out around a burnt out campfire. Abby greeted Sinclair, Monty, Octavia and Nate, relieved at the reminder that some of their people had managed to escape Allie’s clutches. It wasn’t long after Marcus and Abby had filled them in on what was happening and their plans for tomorrow, before everyone retreated to their tents, physically and emotionally drained from their successful rescue mission.

Abby was sitting on her knees in their tent, watching Marcus get ready for bed. He was laying out a few blankets for them that he had taken from Arkadia, and rummaging through his bags to assess their current supplies. Abby could barely believe that she was here with Marcus, with her memories intact, and free from that horrific computer program. _She was free._

And as always, she owed it all to him.

“How did you know it would work?”

Marcus startled, abandoning his backpack to give her his attention. “Work?”

Abby’s lips tilted into a soft smile, a tiny blush creeping onto her cheeks. “Kissing me Marcus. How did you know it would work?”

Marcus’s eyes rounded in surprise at the question. “I didn’t know if it would work,” he replied slowly, trying to recall the terrifying moment. “But I was desperate…I could feel you slipping away, so I had to try. I would have tried anything to get you back”.

Abby shook her head incredulously at him. “But it was dangerous. You shouldn’t have stayed. If it didn’t work, I-I could have gotten both of you caught”.

Marcus blinked, taken back at her reply. “Abby, I could never leave you”.

Abby was half torn between throwing her arms around her saviour and pushing him back in frustration. She was scared that one of these days, Marcus’s heroic behaviour would kill him. “And what if it didn’t work? What if…what if I just couldn’t remember you?”

Marcus lifted a shoulder up in a nonchalant shrug. “Then I would have kept on trying. Abby, I would never give up on you,” He paused, his eyes softening onto hers. “I would never lose hope that we would find a way to get you back”.

Abby’s breath caught in her throat, truly stunned at his words. She searched his tender eyes, but only found sincerity. Abby parted her lips, wanting to tell him just how she felt, just how much Marcus meant to her. But every time she tried, the words would tangle in her head with her conflicting fears and emotions, and jumble up in her throat. Feelings too complex for words. Or perhaps words could never adequately describe how Abby felt towards Marcus.

So instead she yanked him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down, crashing her lips into his. Their kiss was almost clumsier than before, but it conveyed all that Abby felt. _Passion. Desire. Love. Fire._ And a thousand more thoughts and emotions that Abby had harvested in her chest for Marcus Kane, pouring from her heart and into his lips.

It was a mess of rough and sloppy kisses, her lips hungrily devouring his as he tried to keep up with her hot kisses, noses brushing together and greedy hands reaching for skin and hair, unsure of where to go but wanting to be everywhere at once.

Abby’s hands were curling behind his neck and tangling through his hair, guiding his lips deeper into their kiss. Her tongue parted his lips, slipping inside and intertwining with his, exploring every inch of his mouth, his tongue, _his taste,_ as if she wanted to intricately memorise how his lips felt against hers. Her teeth were soon rolling over his lower lip, drawing a groan from his throat.

Marcus’s arms were sliding around her waist, fingers toying with the ends of her shirt, ghosting across inches of exposed skin but not quite slipping underneath. So Abby arched her body up against his, desperately trying to let him know just how much she wanted him.

But Marcus broke their kiss, a little breathless. “Abby,” his eyes searched hers. “What are we doing?”

Abby briefly reached for his cheek, her eyes softening on his. “Making up for lost time”. She dipped her forehead down to meet his, her breaths brushing his nose. She spoke quietly, “The chip’s gone, but sometimes I can still hear her voice in my head”.

Marcus’s chest tightened. “Can you hear her now?”

Abby shook her head, lifting her head up to meet his eyes. “No. Because you’re with me now”. She smiled. “Please Marcus, I haven’t felt anything in a while. Just-just make me feel again. I need you now. _Please_ ”.

Marcus met her eyes. They were tender and a little broken, but he didn’t miss the lust darkening them, or the certainty in her desires.

So he captured her lips in a tender kiss, his arms wrapping around her frame and guiding her onto the blankets. They took their time with each other this time, hands ghosting over skin and becoming familiar with their bodies, drawing shivers and gasps and moans. Fingers fumbled with buttons and belts as they struggled to help each other out of their clothes in the cramped tent, before they almost knocked the tent over and fell together in a tangled mess.

A chuckle bubbled in Abby’s chest at the mess they were making, and Marcus soon repressed a breathy laugh of his own. Abby stared into his coco coloured eyes, her fingers reaching for his face and brushing over the crinkles that outlined his smiles.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

Marcus kissed her passionately, wanting her to know that he wanted this just as much as her. “God I missed you,” he breathed into her lips.

Abby’s heart melted like a dying candle as she mirrored his words.

Then Marcus was burying his lips into her neck, sucking and nipping down her exposed skin and eliciting a few moans from her plump lips. His lips peppered a trail of kisses down the valley between her breasts, his hands tangling through her hair and ghosting down her sides. Marcus slipped a hand between her thighs, releasing a built up moan from her throat. He helped her shimmy out of her underwear before he rolled back onto his back and rolled Abby on top of him, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. His tongue slipped inside her lips, drawing another moan from her throat.

“ _Marcus”._

“Abby, I want to do this,” he murmured into her lips.

Abby broke the kiss and met his intense eyes, fluming with desire. _Something about the way he looked at her…._

Abby gasped when she felt his hands pulling her by the back of her thighs and up his body, her legs straddling his head. She felt his hands caressing the back of her thighs, desire building quickly within her.

“Marcus-“

Her voice died into a moan when she felt his tongue lavishing the fire between her thighs. Abby dug her fingers into the ground next to them and lowered herself further into Marcus’s mouth, releasing another breathless moan.

She could feel him smirk beneath her but couldn’t bring herself to care. His lips were burying deep within her as her hips rolled forward to meet the quickening strokes of his tongue. Her breathless moans were increasing to cries as his tongue sent her to her climax, her orgasm crashing through her body and almost sending her collapsing on top of Marcus.

Abby panted. She barely gave either of them time to catch their breaths before she was shifting down his body, capturing his lips in a biting kiss. She tasted herself on his lips, which only fuelled her desire.  

It wasn’t long before Abby was sinking herself into Marcus as he buried himself inside her completely. Their bodies moved together, hands intertwined by each other’s sides as waves of desire built up and crashed through them. Breaths hitched in throats each time he thrust into her, stretching her walls as he buried himself deeper within her. Their moans soon turned into cries, their rhythm increasing as Abby cried for him to go _harder, faster,_ all the while barely registering his cries.

It wasn’t long before they came together, Abby almost collapsing on top of him. She rolled off of Marcus and curled up by his side, his arm wrapping around her neck, his fingers threading through her curls. They laid there in silence, taking a minute to catch their breaths before Marcus said,

“Can you hear her now?”

“God no,” Abby said, a breathy chuckle escaping her lips. “After that, I don’t think I can even hear my own thoughts”.

Marcus rolled to his side, brushing a few matted curls away from her sweaty face. “Well, if you ever need my assistance again, I’m right here”.

Abby repressed a light chuckle.

“I mean it Abby,” Marcus said, his eyes softening onto hers. “I’m here for you. Always. I’m not letting you go again”.

Abby’s heart melted, her eyes getting lost in his. “I know Marcus”. She leaned over and kissed him slowly. She already felt his heart accelerating against her chest as he drew her closer towards him, before rolling her onto her back, releasing another chuckle from her chest. Abby barely had time to protest before he kissed her again, his body covering hers.

And as they lost themselves to each other that night, his words drifted past her mind once more.

_“I’m here for you. Always. I’m not letting you go again”._

And Abby believed him. She truly did.

 


End file.
